My Bittersweet Life
by Edalene
Summary: Over the summer of 6th year, Dumbledore asks Hermione Granger to marry her arch nemesis: Draco Malfoy. A tale spun on thread about a risque young man and his fiery mistress.
1. Incredulous Glances

**My Bittersweet Life **

_-Edalene_

Summary- Over the summer of 6th year, Dumbledore asks Hermione Granger to marry her arch nemesis: Draco Malfoy. But the biggest problem is that he **_won't_** let her get the annulment? 

Author's Note- Greetings! You can call me 'E', 'Edalene', or 'Elise'. Please read after you read my story! I know there are many fics like this, but I hope to make it the best 'marriage' one. Please don't accuse me plagiarism, because I'll make it different from the other ones. So please help me improve it by reviewing. This isn't my first fic, I've written tons before but this is a new penname. Anyways.. I hope you enjoy. Should I continue it? If not, then just flame me. I had flames before, although I had more positive reviews than flames. However that isn't important right now. so let's just grab some chips and start reading. I know this is short, but I promise more satisfying chapters later! I characterized and sorted this fic into the humour group. So please tell me how you think of it! Toodles! 

 ~~

 Rated R for many, juicy reasons. Hehe. ^-^. 

 ** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 **+++ Chapter 1- Incredulous Glances +++ ******

Hermione Granger gasped. "I beg your pardon, Professor. Perhaps I heard you wrong… but did you say Draco Malfoy? _The_ Draco Malfoy?" she asked. 

"No, Miss Granger. I'm afraid you heard me correctly, for I said 'Draco Malfoy,'" replied the wise old wizard. It was a lovely day at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger had been called to school a week earlier before term to discuss some imperative matters with her Headmaster. He owled her saying it was urgent and he needed her to be there within an hour. So traveling by floo powder she managed to borrow from the Weasleys, she apparated to Hogwarts. 

Hermione clutched her hands tightly and started walking around in circles. "No offense or anything, but have you gone _mad_? Why would you want me to marry **him**?" 

"Look, Hermione… I know you two aren't the best of friends. But it's a year after the war. We need pacifism, and whom other muggle-born can we ask? You're perfect, and you are the girl I've been thinking about testing this with! You are the smartest student in the school, not to mention you are brave…" and on and on the old man went with all the qualities the new Head Girl portrayed. Hermione tapped her foot and then eyed her headmaster skeptically. 

"Why? I don't even love him!" 

"I know that--…"

"I HATE HIM!" 

Dumbledore sighed. "I knew this was how it was going to be…" he muttered. Taking a deep big breath, he regained his composure. "Can you just… give it a little thought?" 

"We're not even of age!"

"In the wizarding world, you are." Dumbledore answered bluntly. 

"But… this is my life you're talking about! I don't even want to have his kids!" She bellowed. 

Dumbledore chuckled. 

"There will be an annulment if you're still not fond of him." He answered. 

"Annulments only last for three days!" Hermione answered smartly. Then she smirked. 

"Not here. Annulments last a month." 

Hermione started fuming. She thought of all the excuses she could make for getting out of this. 

"We both hate each other," she started. "We are each other's nemesis. You can't possibly make us do this! You'll ruin my life! Why couldn't it have been Neville instead?"

Dumbledore looked at her acutely. "I know this is hard for you. This will change our lives, Miss Granger! You are muggle born, whilst he is a pureblood. They cannot mix and match, and that is why I want to experiment!" 

"_Experiment? Excuse me?"_ Hermione asked putting her hands up to her hips as she looked at the man skeptically. "Why us?"

"I told you."

"Can't you think of someone else?" 

"This marriage doesn't have to be perpetual…" 

"But- marriage is the best part of life, isn't it?" she asked him. "I- I can't just throw that all away!"

"Hermione, I know this is difficult… But, Draco has changed. He has a new light to him. So why don't you just… try to be his angel and find the light." Explained Dumbledore, although he did stutter. Dumbledore never stuttered. You could tell this was definitely new to him as well as i was to her. 

"What if I don't _want_ to?" she snapped. 

"Think about it, Miss Granger. Think of what our school would think. If not for you, do it for the people. Do it for our world…" 

Hermione sighed. 

Dumbledore looked at her amusedly. 

"You think this is funny? Ha!" she joked. 

"Please don't make me explain this again…" 

"Alright. But what about the wedding?" She asked. 

"Oh… about that. You… wouldn't have to." He answered. 

Hermione blushed a deep scarlet. 

"In a few days you'll just forget about it! But this is something I want you to take part in. If you're still not convinced, think of this as a personal favour for me…"

"Some personal favour, Headmaster! If you're so fond of him, then why don't _you_ marry him?"

"Hermione… face veracity." Dumbledore said quietly and solemnly. And with that, he sent her out of his office. 

 ~~

"So, it looks like he told you too…" drawled the infamous tone of the man Dumbledore tried to set her up with. Draco Malfoy was sitting on one of the stone benches, watching Hermione come down the steps of the gargoyle. His hands were sitting on his lap as his fingers continued to twirl about. For a moment, he looked almost feminine. His hair was gently framing his face, and with the shirt he was wearing, you could definitely tell Quidditch did him good. While most girls would start drooling over his sexy grey eyes, Hermione was not one of them, although she did like to stare. 

"What do you want, _Malfoy_?" the brunette spat out his name. 

"Granger, as much as I hate this I want to do it. Won't it be amusing to see the look on the faces of other people? Can you believe what this will do to my reputation?" he asked with a smirk. 

"Reputation my ass. Is that all you care about? Because there is a lot more to this life than--."

"Shut your gob, Granger. I don't feel the need to listen to another word from your disgusting little mouth." 

"Fine."

"Fine."

There was a two second silence. 

"So… how's your love life?"

"Pardon? That's _none_ of your business."

He growled. After a few awkward moments, he continued to talk. "Come here. Sit next to me."

"What? Why?"

"If we're going to be doing this in public I might as well get used to it now. C'mon," he patted to the spot next to him. 

Hesitantly, Hermione strode over. "You know that we're not shagging, right?"

"What? Oh come on! You're going to be my wife! That's also another reason why I agreed to this." 

"So you can shag women? In your dreams." 

"You can be another one of my conquests…How can you be so damn stubborn?" he asked. 

Hermione smiled. "Hell no! I'm _not_ going to be one of the girls that you dumped after sleeping with them. I was born with it, just like your infamous smirk."

"Oh yea. Well my smirk is the Malfoy trademark. And it is going to be for the next couple of years. And make sure you get me a good, healthy boy who can have the same smirk as me." Draco said, smirking again. 

Hermione looked at him. 

"I'm not getting you any child. Put it that way." She answered. 

"Oh I see where this is going…wait, are you a virgin?" he asked sexily, huskily into her ear. When he leaned over, he smelt her hair and almost died in heaven. 'When did a mudblood smell so nice?' he wondered. 

Hermione uncomfortably inched her away from him. "N.O.Y.B." She answered. 

"Interesting letter combination... hmm… N.O.Y.B. What's that?"

"None of your business." Explained the muggle-born, smiling. 

"Fine. Then I'll _make_ it my business." And with that, he licked her neck, making her shiver. Hermione couldn't tell if it was a pleasurable sensation or an annoyed one. 

"You sickassed pervert! Go away! And you didn't get me." 

"It's my job to be a pervert. That's what hubbies do. What do you mean 'I didn't get it?'"

"I meant… N.O.Y.B. means none of your business. You thought otherwise," she explained. 

"I don't even count you as a husband, or fiancé at the matter! You're .. you're a mongrel!" And with that, she completely got off the bench. 

"Listen, Granger. Either way, we're going to have to start over." 

Hermione turned her head. "No, we're not. Because I'm not marrying you!" 

"Yes you are. And you're going to be and loving to me. Don't even _think_ about cheating on me."

"Then will you be loyal to me?" she asked. 

"Depends…" he said. 

"Well if you're not going to be loyal to me, then I can't be loyal to you either."

 "Yes you can. And you will." He whispered. 

"Why?"

"Because I want you."

"Cut the crap, Malfoy."

"If you're married to me Granger, then I can't cheat on you."

"What?" she asked in utter disbelief. Never in a million years has she thought Draco Malfoy would have said that. "Why not?"

"Oh…so you don't mind me cheating. Alright. That's fine with me!" he said. 

"Wait! No!" 

Then he smirked. 

"Because Malfoys are extremely devoted to their wives as they are to them." He answered simply. Hermione nodded, understanding. 

"Oh, and about those friends of yours…"

"What about them?" she asked curiously. 

"They can't know."

"About?

"About us," Draco answered. 

"Why not? I can't just keep something like this away from them!" 

"Well we're going to be Head Boy and Girl soon. We are the oldest students of the school. Imagine the stories they'll make of us. Wouldn't it be interesting?" he asked. "We can act you know… to pretend we're in love."

"Pretend we're in love? No way." She answered, looking directly into his eyes.

"Imagine the looks on Potter and Weasley's faces!" he smirked. 

"Oh you are so egotistical! Is publicity the only thing that matters to you?" she asked with an angry face. 

"Umm… Yes?" he answered doubtfully. 

Hermione sighed. "I can't believe I'll have to marry you."

"Wait. So you'll do it?"

"I never said that!" she hissed. 

"Aww… Hermione you look so pretty when your cheeks are flushed, my love." Draco said, smiling. 

"Cut the crap, Malfoy. And don't ever say my name."

"Hmm… that's interesting." He answered sarcastically. "Envisage the nuptial night when we start shagging. GRANGER! GRANGER! I call. 'Oh, Malfoy…' you answer," he pretended to use a girl's voice, making Hermione laugh. Suddenly his voice was once serious. "You should laugh more often, Herm-, I mean Granger. Laughing is good for the soul."

Hermione looked up at him, her curls falling down freely over her face. Draco leaned over and brushed them back, leaving them both stunned for the moment. 

"I should get going. I just know this isn't going to work." Hermione started, standing up. Draco stared at her blankly. 

"But I want to do this!" he said. Hermione turned back on him. 

"What if I don't?" she asked, quietly. 

"Hermione I know I've been such a prat to you all these years but I was just nothing but an innocent little schoolboy who pulled on your pigtails and called you names. Please give me a chance," he begged. 

That's when Hermione started smiling, smirking at the same time. "Are you begging me?"

"No… just asking for a chance," he said. 

She sighed. 'What should I do?' she asked herself. 

"You know, forget it. You should even be honoured that a pureblood is talking to you- someone so dirty and filthy and is a Mud--…"

SLAP. Hermione slapped his face so hard that there was certainly going to be a red mark just to prove it. 

"Ow…" he said sardonically, candidly at the same time. He rubbed his cheek gingerly. "What'd you do that for?"

"Blood is all that matters to you, isn't it?" she asked.  

"Well it's the only thing that's worth living for, isn't it?" he asked indecisively. 

"No Malfoy. No it's not," she whispered. "There's a lot more to life than the blood flowing in your veins."

"If you say so…show me."

"Show you what?" Hermione asked.

"Those things. Why I should live life." He answered honestly.

"I-I-I can't." She answered brokenly. 

"Why not?"

"Because… because I'm not marrying a Death Eater!" she exclaimed. 

"I'm not a Death Eater." He answered. "Fine then. Go run off to Dumbledore, let the old man down."

Hermione thought about it. She had just had a half an hour talk with Draco Malfoy… civilly. Maybe this wasn't so bad… before she had time to finish, he finished for her. 

Then he smirked. "I knew you couldn't resist…"

~~End of chapter 1~~ 


	2. Complications

**My Bittersweet Life **

_-Edalene_

Summary- Over the summer of 6th year, Dumbledore asks Hermione Granger to marry her arch nemesis: Draco Malfoy. But the biggest problem is that he **_won't_** let her get the annulment? 

Author's Note- Greetings! You can call me 'E', 'Edalene', or 'Elise'. Please read after you read my story! I know there are many fics like this, but I hope to make it the best 'marriage' one. Please don't accuse me plagiarism, because I'll make it different from the other ones. So please help me improve it by reviewing. This isn't my first fic, I've written tons before but this is a new penname. Anyways.. I hope you enjoy. Should I continue it? If not, then just flame me. I had flames before, although I had more positive reviews than flames. However that isn't important right now. so let's just grab some chips and start reading. I know this is short, but I promise more satisfying chapters later! I characterized and sorted this fic into the humour group. So please tell me how you think of it! Also, I want to thank those ten people for reviewing my story! Reviews just make my day a fine one. Toodles! 

By the way, I know this is such a cynicism chapter for you, not to mention it's so damn corny, but please review. I guarantee you it will be a lot better on the way with your reviews! 

By the way… to this anonymous reviewer J- I know perfectly well what an annulment is. maybe you don't. but they can get one if one one of the parties are too young to enter into a valid marriage. Thank you very much. Anyways… 

 ~~

Before on Chapter 1- 

_"I'm not a Death Eater." He answered. "Fine then. Go run off to Dumbledore, let the old man down."_

_Hermione thought about it. She had just had a half an hour talk with Draco Malfoy… civilly. Maybe this wasn't so bad… before she had time to finish, he finished for her. _

_Then he smirked. "I knew you couldn't resist…"_

~~

Rated R for many, juicy reasons. Hehe. ^-^. 

 ** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 **+++ Chapter 2- Complications+++ ******

"Alright, Professor." Hermione said, approaching the Headmaster's desk. It had been a day after Draco smirked at her. she thought about it and wondered: why not? He seemed to be casual, a lot more mature than the naive Draco she used to know. 'I can always get an annulment,' she thought confidently. 'Just think of this as a temporary marriage…' And she did think of it like that. So Hermione took in a deep breath and let it all come down slowly. 

"Have you decided yet, Miss Granger?" asked the old, wise man, looking up from his moon-shaped spectacles. 

"Yes, sir. I have, and I've come to a decision. I shall marry him." She said, although her voice was a little shaky. 

Dumbledore smiled. "Thank you. That is all I need to hear from you. Now we shall prepare the wedding."

"How do you mean?" she asked. 

"You didn't think this wasn't going to be fancy, now did you?" Dumbledore asked, his face filled with amusement. 

Hermione stared down at her shoes, apparently embarrassed. "No, sir. I thought it would be a normal one…?" 

"It will be normal. We'll just have to notify your parents of course. They get to approve your marriage before anything else. And as you may well know, Draco's mother already agreed to this, now that his father is still in Azkaban." 

"Mm-hmm," she nodded understandably. 

"Why don't you have a lemon drop?" he asked, pointing to the box of candies on the side of his desk. "Let me get Draco." Hermione leaned forward in her seat and took one of the hard candies into her hand. She unwrapped it slowly before popping it into her mouth. 

Dumbledore swiftly scribbled on a peace of parchment before sending it off with an owl. Seconds later, Draco entered the room and smirked as he saw his fiancé already sitting down contentedly. Or so it looked. 

"Good afternoon, Professor Dumbledore," Draco addressed. Dumbledore smiled. 

"Hello, Draco. Do take a seat," he said, motioning with his hand to the chair next to Hermione. She scowled as he sat next to her, making himself as comfortable as her.

"Greetings, Granger." He said, taking out his hand. Hermione stared at it, but didn't take it. She sunk back lower in her seat. 

"Now, now, children. I think it would be best for all of us if we started on a first name basis?" Dumbledore asked, eyeing the both of them. Draco looked at Hermione, whereas she looked at him. 

"Hello," he said to the witch sitting next to him. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." He shook out his hand again. 

This time, she sighed, but took it in her small, petite hands. 

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Hermione is a lovely name. Is it Greek?" he asked. 

Hermione just stood straight up in her chair. Then she blew a single strand of her curly brown hair over to the side of her face, where it had fallen down near her lips.  

"Why are you acting like this, Malfoy?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. Dumbledore watched her amusedly. 

"Acting like what?" he asked. 

"Urgh! I hate you!" and with that, she stormed out of the room. 

As soon as the door shut, Draco looked at Dumbledore. 

"Go talk with her, Draco." The headmaster said quietly. 

"M-me? Talk with h-h-her? Why?" he asked, dusting some lint off his robes.

"Because you're going to be vowed together in a few days and you have to at least enjoy another civil conversation. Go on." He shooed Draco out of the room, and just like the same place as yesterday, Hermione was sitting down on the small stone bench, pouting. Draco quietly strode over. 

"Stop making it so bloody hard for the both of us. And Dumbledore," he added softly. 

"What do you know about me? Nothing. So stop acting like you do!" she scoffed. 

Draco looked down at her, wondering what to say. What to say… then he sat down. 

"I know you don't want to.. you know, do this. But c'mon. Give the old guy a break…" 

"May I ask you a question?" she asked, looking deeply into his eyes. Draco stared at the girl, actually a woman sitting next to her. She had her arms crossed around her chest that revealed two big breasts and full rounded hips. He eyed the woman up and down until she snapped her fingers, "Um… Malfoy?"

"Huh?" he asked, coming out of his trance. "Oh yes…about that, thing… what was it again?"

Hermione sighed and reiterated her question.     

"I'm bored." 

She looked at him in disbelief. 

"You're doing this because you're bored… right. What's the **_real_** reason?"

"I-I don't h-have one…" he stuttered. 

"You're stuttering. Why?" she whispered. 

Draco shut his mouth, incapable of converse. Then he pressed his lips together tightly before running a long hand over his smooth, velvety hair. "Because…" 

"Because what, Draco?" she asked. 

"Because… I fancy you." 

~~End of chapter 2~~ 


	3. Quarrels and MmHmm's

**My Bittersweet Life **

_-Edalene_

Summary- Over the summer of 6th year, Dumbledore asks Hermione Granger to marry her arch nemesis: Draco Malfoy. But the biggest problem is that he **_won't_** let her get the annulment? 

Author's Note- Greetings! You can call me 'E', 'Edalene', or 'Elise'. Please read after you read my story! I know there are many fics like this, but I hope to make it the best 'marriage' one. Please don't accuse me plagiarism, because I'll make it different from the other ones. So please help me improve it by reviewing. This isn't my first fic, I've written tons before but this is a new penname. Anyways.. I hope you enjoy. Should I continue it? If not, then just flame me. I had flames before, although I had more positive reviews than flames. However that isn't important right now. so let's just grab some chips and start reading. I know this is short, but I promise more satisfying chapters later! I characterized and sorted this fic into the humour group. So please tell me how you think of it! Also, I want to thank those ten people for reviewing my story! Reviews just make my day a fine one. Toodles! 

By the way, I know this is such a cynicism chapter for you, not to mention it's so damn corny, but please review. I guarantee you it will be a lot better on the way with your reviews! 

 ~~

Before on Chapter 2- 

"You're doing this because you're bored… right. What's the **_real_** reason?"

"I-I don't h-have one…" he stuttered. 

"You're stuttering. Why?" she whispered. 

Draco shut his mouth, incapable of converse. Then he pressed his lips together tightly before running a long hand over his smooth, velvety hair. "Because…" 

"Because what, Draco?" she asked. 

"Because… I fancy you."__

~~

Rated R for many, juicy reasons. Hehe. ^-^. 

 ** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 **+++ Chapter 3- Quarrels + Mm-hmm's+++ ******

"You what?" she asked, breathlessly. Hermione stared at Draco, who was fumbling with his hands again. 

"I fancy you. Ever since fourth year.. well actually third year when I received that slap. But then fourth year… you just looked like, a goddess!" he spurted out. Hermione widened her eyes. 

'Me? A Goddess?' she thought to herself. 'He's just playing around…' she said the last part aloud. 

"No I'm not!" he answered, raising his voice a little although he didn't mean to. Hermione locked eyes with him and this time didn't let go. 

"Draco, you can't like me. I'm a Mudblood, remember?" she said quietly. 

"But this is the chance that I've been waiting for!" he said. 

"Oh, save it. It's pretty hard to believe that after all these years you never said anything, and now you're just so eager to marry me. I think I've had enough." Hermione stood back up and walked straight to Dumbledore's office. As soon as she got in, she screamed for him. "DUMBLEDORE!!!!"

"Miss Granger," he said, coming down the long stairs. "What is the matter?"

"I'm… I'm not doing it!" she said bravely. Dumbledore nodded approvingly.

"Alright. I did try, you know, Miss Granger." He said, with a hint of anger in his voice. "Well your parents will be arriving soon, anyways."

"M-my parents?" she said. She had totally forgot about them after she broke it off with Draco.  

"Yes. Which should be any minute…" Just then, he heard a knock at the door. 

Hermione stared back at it. 

"Come in," Dumbledore said. And in came the Granger's, all dressed up formally smiling eagerly at their daughter. 

"Oh, Hermione! I'm so happy for you! Who is it? Someone I know?" Hermione's mother made her way over to her daughter where she embraced her in a bear-hug. Franklin Granger made his way over to her as well and wrapped his arms around his two ladies. 

"Yes, someone you both know. Someone you both know very well…Malfoy," she added, trying to pry her arms away from her parents. But then they just held on tighter and the parents smiled at each other. Hermione stared at them awkwardly, before sighing. 

Deciding to tell them the truth, she took in a deep breath. "Mum, Dad… I'm not getting married." Hermione said quietly. All of a sudden she felt as if a breeze had passed through her body. 

"What?" remarked her parents. "You're not?" 

"Yes…?" Hermione asked. 

"Hermione dear, we love you very much. Our business isn't going very well." Franklin explained. Hermione's jaw dropped. Now what?

"What? Are you saying you're selling me for money?" she exclaimed, angrily. Her curls flashed about her face and Mrs. Granger clicked her teeth. 

"We're on a very tight budget… I hope you understand." Mr. Granger added. 

"Mm-hmm," responded Mrs. Granger. "So please.. just get married to whoever you are. We'll ask for money. A lot of money. You can come to visit us if you want."

Hermione blinked uncontrollably, shifting her gazes at one of her parents. 

"There comes a time in life when sacrifices have to be made!" Mr. Granger said. 

"Mm-hmm," said Mrs. Granger. "Yupyup."

"You know we love you very much…" said Mr. Granger.

"Mm-hmm," again replied Mrs. Granger. 

Hermione's eyes started to flush with tears as she took a seat. Dumbledore stared at her sadly before pointing to his box of candies. 

"Lemon drop?" he offered. 

"No, thank you." Hermione replied. Then she looked back at her parents, who were staring at his office in admiration, pointing to little objects here and there. "Mum, Dad… did you talk to Mrs. Malfoy yet?"

"Oh yes. Let me do that right now! Phoebe, wait here." He told his wife. 

"Mm-hmm," Mrs. Granger said again, before sitting down next to Hermione, who was now crossing her arms and legs. 

After a few seconds, Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. Granger appeared in the room. 

"We've made a decision," the both said in unison. 

"Hermione, you are to be married to Draco and produce a healthy heir and then we'll get 10,000 galleons! In Muggle money it's more than a thousand pounds!" Mr. Granger smiled, showing all his straight white teeth hiding behind those thin lips. 

"Mm-hmm…" said Mrs. Granger, eyeing Narcissa Malfoy in her expensive clothes spitefully. 

"But why in the bloody hell does it have to be him?" Hermione hissed. Narcissa shot her a dirty look, but then she smiled. 

"Look, dear child. One way or another, you're producing me an heir, whether you like it or not! So just shut your trap and listen to your parents, you naughty girl!" 

"Darling, you know the Malfoys are very wealthy. They can buy you everything, love. So just… go with the flow and marry Draco. He seems pretty nice." 

"Let me go get him, if you will excuse me." Said Narcissa Malfoy, leaving the room.

"Oh, so you want to be rich, and in exchange let's give him your daughter! Is that how it is, dad?" Hermione said, beyond herself. She then took a deep breath and sat back down. She put her hands over her face, soothing herself as her parents looked at her carefully. "Fine," she finally said softly after a while. "I'll marry him because I love you, but that's all." Rubbed at her eyes, Hermione tried to prevent herself from crying. But it was no use. Tears splattered all over the place, and if it weren't for Dumbledore's handkerchief levitating to the couch next to her, there was sure going to be a puddle of tears drenched near Hermione's feet. 

"Exactly. And now you can have a better life than us, Hermione! Think about it!" Mr. Granger said. 

"Mm-hmm…" replied Mrs. Granger.   
  

~~

So Hermione finally agreed to do it. Draco of course was more than willingly happy to accept her proposal. However, on the day of their wedding Hermione was very aggravated. 

Hermione stared at her reflection in the full-length mirror. She looked resplendently pretty, but not happy. Hermione was wearing a long wedding dress, with clear adornments. It was strapless, not to mention form fitting up until the waist from which it fell loosely (bell-shaped) onto the hard surface. She put on a bit of makeup, and her lips were full and pink, making it look incredibly sexy. Her untamable hair was tied up in a fancy French twist much to her parents' relief, and loose curls fell down her ears, where two small pearls lay neatly on the sides of her earlobe. For the first time, Hermione sprayed on a dab of perfume, and tried to smile confidently. There was nothing to be nervous about. But the only feeling she had inside of her was anger and betrayal. She couldn't believe her parents would act so old-fashioned, as if selling their daughter for a cow. 

There weren't that many people in the wedding. Only the Hogwarts staff and their parents knew about the marriage. As for their friends, they'd have to wait later. 

Just then, Mr. Granger entered the room in a black tuxedo. He smiled as he saw his beautiful daughter staring at her reflection from the mirror. "Hermione, you look lovely."'

"Save it, Father!" she spat at him, before dragging him out of the room. "Let's just get this over with."  

_~End of chapter 3~_


	4. Night

**My Bittersweet Life **

_-Edalene_

Summary- Over the summer of 6th year, Dumbledore asks Hermione Granger to marry her arch nemesis: Draco Malfoy. But the biggest problem is that he **_won't_** let her get the annulment? 

Author's Note- Greetings! You can call me 'E', 'Edalene', or 'Elise'. Please read after you read my story! I know there are many fics like this, but I hope to make it the best 'marriage' one. Please don't accuse me plagiarism, because I'll make it different from the other ones. So please help me improve it by reviewing. This isn't my first fic, I've written tons before but this is a new penname. Anyways.. I hope you enjoy. Should I continue it? If not, then just flame me. I had flames before, although I had more positive reviews than flames. However that isn't important right now. so let's just grab some chips and start reading. I know this is short, but I promise more satisfying chapters later! I characterized and sorted this fic into the humour group. So please tell me how you think of it! Also, I want to thank those ten people for reviewing my story! Reviews just make my day a fine one. Toodles! 

By the way, I know this is such a cynicism chapter for you, not to mention it's so damn corny, but please review. I guarantee you it will be a lot better on the way with your reviews! 

~~

Before on Chapter 3- 

There weren't that many people in the wedding. Only the Hogwarts staff and their parents knew about the marriage. As for their friends, they'd have to wait later. 

Just then, Mr. Granger entered the room in a black tuxedo. He smiled as he saw his beautiful daughter staring at her reflection from the mirror. "Hermione, you look lovely."'

"Save it, Father!" she spat at him, before dragging him out of the room. "Let's just get this over with." 

~~

Rated R for many, juicy reasons. Hehe. ^-^. 

** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**+++ Chapter 3- Night+++ **

Hermione linked her arm with her father's as they started walking down the aisle in the church. The wedding was to be taken right here, and then every recipient of the party was to floo to the Malfoy garden, where the reception was to be taken place. She glanced around at her family, who were all smiling happily. On the other side of the pew stood all of the Malfoy family. They all resembled one another, with either blue or silver eyes. Not to mention all of them had platinum blonde hair, and Hermione's family were the only brunettes that stood out. 

Hermione drew back her tears as she heard the wedding march play over the entire church. Her wedding was one where she imagined and had fantasies about ever since childhood. The scene was definitely part of her imagination, but the man she was going to marry was definitely not one of them. She'd be wearing a beautiful white wedding dress, with pearls all over her neck. Her new husband would be someone who made her so happy that she'd die without him. Unfortunately, this was not her fairytale. For her, it was a nightmare. Another thing Hermione couldn't believe was that the man she was holding on to was her father, a heartless father who only cared about him and his wife. 

'If they couldn't afford me, why'd they conceive me in the first place?' she wondered to herself. However, when she looked back at her father, she saw him grinning sheepishly. Deep down, Mr. Granger was thinking of all the jewels and houses he'd buy with the money the Malfoys would put in his new wizarding bank. However, out of all the people here, what Hermione couldn't understand was why Draco and his mother would pike her; a Muggleborn, AKA Mudblood. 

Mrs. Granger was dabbing a handkerchief near her eye, and she sniffed softly. Her grandparents smiled and cried tears as they watched their only granddaughter make her way down the aisle. They too dreamt of this day as well. What they didn't know was that this was planned. The two young ones were not marrying each other out of love, only for a grand amount of money. 

Once they reached the altar, she saw Draco smirking back at her through her veil. Mr. Granger lifted it and pecked her softly on the cheek, before Draco took Hermione's hand and held it tightly. She seemed aghast at the thought of her holding Malfoy's hand. The priest let them exchange vows, and before you knew it, he leaned in and kissed her. It was a soft kiss, but then someone from the audience shouted out, 'Give her a French!' Draco was now smirking devilishly looked at Hermione, the newest Mrs. Malfoy. She was staring back at him with misery, and although he wanted to humiliate her in front of all these people, he decided to let her have a break. So before leaving off with her, he took her hand and kissed it. 

^-^

Later, at the reception Hermione looked around the people on the dance floor. Other couples were smiling at each other lovingly, but some of the Malfoys were just standing off to the side, congratulating the two. She was sitting on the Bride's chair, and Draco had his hand placed on her knee, squeezing it. 

"Stop it!" she hissed at him. He smirked. 

"Stop what?" he replied back nonchalantly. 

"I don't love you," she told him. 

"Too bad." 

The conversation ended right then and there, before a photographer came up and snapped a photo of them. Hermione groaned as she blinked. 'Maybe this isn't real,' she told herself. 'I'm only in a nightmare.'

But it was real. Draco smirked as he watched her reaction. 

"I'm tired," she told him. "I'm going to bed." 

"No!" he hissed, snatching her away. 

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do!" she jeered. 

"You are going to bed with me at the same time. We'll be departing this lovely garden at the same time. You're _not_ leaving without _me_." Draco answered, choosing to ignore her previous statement. 

"Why? What's the use, Malfoy?" Hermione asked. 

Draco lowered his voice. "Because it will look better that way."

"Okay, fine. But here are the rules." She said, snatching her arm away from him. "We can only kiss in public, we are only going to make love, no. Scratch that. We're only going to have sex whenever I want to because I know when I'm going to get pregnant."

"Alright. But here are my rules!" he snapped. "I can hold you, caress you, touch you in any way I want and then we'll have a deal. Oh and stop hyperventilating whenever I touch you. I won't rape you or anything."

"You better not," she hissed. He took hold of her arm again. "Let **_go_** of me!"

"Why? You're my wife…" he drawled. "Come on. Let's have some cake." 

Hermione groaned, but then her parents took her hands and placed it on top of the cake. The wedding singer smiled with merriment. 

"Will the bride and groom now cut the cake?" she asked. Hermione stared at her in disbelief.

"You thought that we weren't going to have a proper wedding? You thought wrong," Draco whispered to her. Then he took her hand and the knife, before slicing down the first piece. He took his finger into the cake and brought it up to her lips. She stared at it for a moment, while the other acquaintances in the wedding waited eagerly. He nodded gently and urged her on. Obediently, Hermione opened up her lips and sucked the delicate cake off his long finger. At the end, she bit it gently. Draco gulped as he felt his tights painfully gripping on to him. After a few more seconds, she let go and breathed in for air. The entire room applauded, and Hermione glanced at her parents. Her mother was dabbing away a few of her tears, while her father gently held on to her hand. He too was looking delighted. 

'They probably convinced themselves that I love him and that I'm marrying him because I want to. Not because they forced me to,' she thought to herself. Then the wedding song came on and the wedding singer asked them to dance again. Draco smiled at her before he ld her on to the dance floor. He admired Hermione, having seeing her in more unpleasant situations than this. 

'She'll be fine,' he told herself. He took her by the waist and pulled her closer to him. Hermione inhaled his expensive cologne and almost fell weak in the knees. But she braced herself and gripped harder onto his shoulder. They glided together, and one by one other people started to dance. At the end of the song, Draco pulled back and stared at his wife. She took off her French twist and now her curls were gently falling down her face. For the first time, she was wearing makeup. Not that much, but enough to make her glamourous. He stared at her sexy, full pink lips and licked his own. She looked at him strangely, trying to find out why beads of sweat were slowly dribbling down his face, or why his breathing started getting shallow. 

"Are you okay, Malfoy?" she asked him. 

"Don't call me that," he said quietly into her hair. He sniffed it gently and sighed softly. 

"Umm… okay." 

"Can you do me a favour from now on?" 

"Depends…"

"Call me Draco. I am your husband after all."

She sighed, before leaning against his shoulder again. "I guess, Draco."

^-^

At the end of the night, many people started making their way home. They dropped their gifts on a big table next to the fountain and bid their goodbyes. Hermione's parents smiled at her one more time before giving her a small kiss. 

"Have a good night, Hermione." Her father said, winking. 

Hermione stared at him in disgust. "Just leave, Father, Mother." She told them. 

"Mm-hmm…" And with that, they departed the Manor. 

Narcissa smiled briefly at the newly wedded couple and blew air kisses to them. "Goodnight. Don't forget to say goodbye to me tomorrow before you leave for your honeymoon!" 

And with that, she left the two standing together in the garden. Draco locked his hands with hers and turned slowly to face her. 

"Want to go upstairs now?"

Hermione nodded sadly. She knew what was to come. She thought of all the malicious things he'd make her do. Hermione sighed. 'There are no such things as happy endings…' she thought as she fingered her new wedding ring. It was made completely out of gold, and had one big emerald jewel in the middle. Although it was beautiful, not to mention extremely expensive, she couldn't help but think that this was Malfoy's ring, the boy she's hated ever since childhood. 'But look on the bright side. Opposites attract,' she told herself.

^-^

That night, Hermione cried softly to herself in the bathroom while she bathed herself in bath salts. They were homemade in Hawaii from sun evaporated sea salt**.** 'Why did I agree to do this?' She wiped some tears from her eyes and continued to rub the bubbles all over her skin. She lay her head down at the front of the tub and closed her eyes, trying to act liberal to the fact that she married her enemy. 

Outside in the bedroom, now her's and Draco's, Draco sat the end of the bed, thinking to himself as well. He felt a jolt of guilt shoot up his spine, and he saddened. He stared down at his hands and fumbled with it again, something he did whenever he felt nervous. 'Should I be nice to her tonight?' he thought to himself. 

Back inside the bathroom, Hermione stepped out of the tub. She toweled herself off, and looked around the room. After opening a few mirrors, she reached for the lotion bottle. Wrapped around her was a large, feathery towel. Sniffing one more time, she then started smearing the white lotion all of her legs. She shook her head and sent droplets of water flying around the room. She had never had such a refreshing bath in her entire life. Still, she felt uneasy. The hairs on the back of her neck straightened once more, tingling her neck. Outside he'd be waiting for her, and then it would get a whole lot worse. 

After a few more minutes, she slowly opened the door. She found him sitting down on the bed, fumbling with his hands. Hermione was still wrapped around in her terry cotton robe, and she shyly walked over to the closet. Draco looked up at her and widened his eyes. Why she was still clad in a towel around her small frame, he didn't know. She disappeared inside the walk-in closet and then came out a few minutes later. 

This time he sunk all the way down the covers. Panicky, she looked around the room. 

"Um… Malf--, I mean… Draco?" she asked him uneasily. 

Draco looked up at her. "Yes, Hermione?"

"Where's _my_ bedroom?" 

At this he laughed. "Don't be ridiculous!" he said with fake sarcasm. "What do you mean?"

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"Here… with me. In the same bed," he answered bluntly. "Of course you know that, don't you?"

"Well, I uh, thought that um…" she started. 

Draco stopped her with his hand.

"You thought wrong. Think about it, how many honeymoon couples sleep in separate rooms? Not very many Mrs. Malfoy. Now that we're stuck together you might as well just get used to the idea. So quit talking and just go to bed," he said hastily. Draco didn't mean to snap at her, but it all just came out. He could feel her starting to tense as Hermione silently made her way over to the bed. Then she sat down at the foot of it. She looked back at her new husband, before turning away from him again. Then Hermione closed her eyes… but then tears started dripping down her cheeks and she sniffed again. Draco looked up at her from his novel at the sudden noise, and he crawled his way over to her. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you," he said. Then he gently rubbed her back in circles and then kissed her cheek. "I won't hurt you, Mrs. Malfoy. I know you don't want this but you don't have a choice." Draco told her softly. Hermione looked back at him in shock. When had he ever acted so nice? 

"Quit calling me Mrs. Malfoy. As a husband, you should know your own wife's name. But can I sleep somewhere else tonight?" 

He sighed. "Well it'll take you a good ten minutes to down to the living room, if that's where you're referring to… the guest bedrooms aren't welcome enough. And anyways, I won't let you." He said. 

Hermione cried harder. 

"Oh gods… not this again. Please don't cry," Draco said as he swooped down on her shoulder and kissed it. 

Hermione cringed. Her heart started beating rapidly, and her breath started to get ragged. 

"I won't hurt you. I promise. You just need some sleep," he told her. "We'll have fun tomorrow instead."

She thought about it. He was not going to go away for some time. He'd be inevitable. Now that her parents didn't seem to want to keep her, she cried harder. And her relatives didn't even know that this wedding was completely planned! Draco gently picked her up from the bed and carried her to the back, where he laid her down on one of the pillows. Hermione didn't utter a single word. She didn't seem to mind that she was wearing nothing underneath her robe, but just turned around and closed her eyes. Draco shut the lights and stared back at her sleeping form. 

He stared at her for a long time. 

Finally, he himself turned around and drew up the covers. He pressed his chest up against his chest and gently draped his arm over her waist. Before you knew it, she had started to snuggle up against him. 'At least now I can think that we're really a married couple…' he told himself. He breathed in her hair and smiled. Leaning over slightly, Draco kissed her cheek. 

"I won't let you get away, I won't let anyone hurt you, or us." He whispered to her, before falling fast asleep next to her. 

~End of chapter 4~

**_Author's Note_**- I know this chapter was very lame so please excuse me and don't give me any flames. Thanks! 


	5. Our Crescendoed Voices

**My Bittersweet Life **

_-Edalene_

Summary- Over the summer of 6th year, Dumbledore asks Hermione Granger to marry her arch nemesis: Draco Malfoy. But the biggest problem is that he **_won't_** let her get the annulment? 

Author's Note- Greetings! You can call me 'E', 'Edalene', or 'Elise'. Please read after you read my story! I know there are many fics like this, but I hope to make it the best 'marriage' one. Please don't accuse me plagiarism, because I'll make it different from the other ones. So please help me improve it by reviewing. This isn't my first fic, I've written tons before but this is a new penname. Anyways.. I hope you enjoy. Should I continue it? If not, then just flame me. I had flames before, although I had more positive reviews than flames. However that isn't important right now. so let's just grab some chips and start reading. I know this is short, but I promise more satisfying chapters later! I characterized and sorted this fic into the humour group. So please tell me how you think of it! Also, I want to thank those ten people for reviewing my story! Reviews just make my day a fine one. Toodles! 

By the way, I know this is such a cynicism chapter for you, not to mention it's so damn corny, but please review. I guarantee you it will be a lot better on the way with your reviews! 

Oh wow. Thanks for every one of your reviews. I'm ecstatic! Seriously I swear I was jumping up and down feeling all happy and giddy and girlish! That is just _so_ not me!

~~

_Before on Chapter 4- _

He stared at her for a long time. 

Finally, he himself turned around and drew up the covers. He pressed his chest up against his chest and gently draped his arm over her waist. Before you knew it, she had started to snuggle up against him. 'At least now I can think that we're really a married couple…' he told himself. He breathed in her hair and smiled. Leaning over slightly, Draco kissed her cheek. 

"I won't let you get away, I won't let anyone hurt you, or us." He whispered to her, before falling fast asleep next to her.

~~

Rated R for many, juicy reasons. Hehe. ^-^. By the way I notice that Crescendoed isn't a word. But it can be. I am a musician so I do know musical terms pretty well. Just excuse it and please do not flame me!

** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**+++ Chapter 5- Our Crescendoed Voices+++ **

Hermione woke up to the sunlight shining glamourously into her eyes. She blinked a few times and then started to move up, but then she felt somebody's arms wrapped around hers. Turning slightly, she stared at his hands. Draco's hands. And then it all came back to her. She had married Draco Malfoy, her archenemy! She suppressed a groan as she thought about what she'd just done, not to mention the torture she had to go through with last night. Her robes were pretty disheveled as they were wrapped around his arms the entire night. She couldn't actually consider that her husband was holding her, and also that she liked the feeling of it. His arms had a certain warmth to them, like she felt safe and secure in his arms. 

Draco frowned to himself as he felt her untangling his arms from her. Although he'd never admit this, he was actually up a long time ago just watching his new wife sleep peacefully. All of her sorrow drained from her face from the previous night, and he couldn't help but smile at the thought that he had taken it away from her. After she left the bed and disappeared inside the closet once more, he gently sat himself up and leaned his head against the bed frame. 

Hermione came out and gasped as she saw him awake. His chest was completely bare, and he was wearing nothing except for an engraved pair of boxers. She flushed some shades of pink, before disappearing inside the bathroom. 

No words were exchanged for the entire morning. 

{After breakfast}

Their parents planned the entire wedding, and also their honeymoon. Narcissa thought it would be nice for them to catch up a bit, so she though of sending them off to somewhere romantic. The Grangers had apparently agreed to this plan, and at the end they arranged for them to apparate to their suite in Martha's Vineyard. Narcissa kissed their cheeks one more time before smiling to herself. 

'That girl better give me a grandson or she'll regret it!' she thought evilly to herself. "Bye, dearies. Have a great time. I'll see you in a few weeks!" 

And with that, the newly wedded couple turned to one another as Draco reached for her hand. He held a portkey in the other one and before you knew it, they arrived to the hotel.

^-^

Draco and Hermione ate dinner from their outside patio which gave them a grand view of the beach and ocean. It would have been a hundred percent romantic, but since the two still weren't on 'friendly' terms, it wasn't. She came out from the room wearing a summer dress that showed off her legs and curves. Her husband stared at her in awe, before clearing his throat and helping her with the chair. 

"What do you think is going to happen back when we get to Hogwarts?" she asked him. 

"I dunno. Whatever you want it to happen." he answered back. 

"But Mal… Draco. Why did you agree to do this?"

"How many times have I told you?" he asked, now annoyed. "This is going to be great for my reputation. And you're only doing it because you won't let the old man down!"

"Don't call Dumbledore an old man. You hardly know him," she scoffed. 

"Oh, and you do?" he asked, watching her closely from the bottom of his plate. 

"Yes!" she snapped. "As a matter of fact, I do know him!" 

"Whatever, Hermione. Can't you just act the way you did yesterday?"

"What? How did I act?"

"I don't know.. maybe humble?"

"Humble?" she said. "Me, humble?! To you? In your dreams, Malfoy."

"Stop calling me that!"

Their voices became louder and louder. 

"Stop being so annoying!"

"Quiet down!"

"I won't quiet down! This is all your bloody fault!"

"What are you _talking_ about?" he hissed, slamming his drink on the table. 

"If you weren't so insufferable, I would have probably been glad to marry you!"

"Oh… I see. Nobody can resist my Malfoy charms…" he said deliciously, licking his lips. 

"Stop flattering yourself! You seem so gay!"

At that, Draco's lips thinned. Another couple stopped snogging each other and stared at Draco and Hermione. She smiled back sincerely, before watching them make out again. 

"I wish I could marry someone I love," she said quietly, dropping her fork. 

"I can't agree with you on that one."

"I know."

"By the way, did you realize that we always fought?"

"That also makes people think we're really a couple, doesn't it?" she asked. 

"Oh yes, Granger. It does." He answered.

"I'm a Malfoy now, although it's impossible to believe. Stop calling me a _Granger_." Hermione replied. "I don't want to be a Granger anymore. Truth be told, I'm happier now that I'm a Malfoy." 

He smirked. 

"Oh so now you want to be a Malfoy? That's good, seeing as you are a mudblood filth…" his voice trailed off as she suddenly stomped his foot under the table, before putting her nose high in the air and walking away from him. The last noise Draco heard besides his own groan was one of their French doors slamming shut, hearing its glass shattering treacherously. 

{The first night}

Hermione came out from the bathroom again. "We're not sleeping in the same room. I can't stand you!" she screamed. 

"I can't stand you either…"

"I can't believe I married you."

"Be quiet sweetheart. Just go to bed."

"Stop pretending everything is okay!" Hermione yelled. "Because it's not!"

A few minutes passed by before Draco turned off the light. 

Hermione sat back up. "Get out of my bed!" 

"It's our bed!"

"It's mine!" she cried. "Go sleep on the couch!"

"I will not!" 

"Yes you will!"

"Don't make me hit you!" he warned. Hermione quieted down.

"Fine," she said quietly. "Then I'll go. Goodnight, **_Draco_**." She spat out his name. Just as she was about to leave the bed when he took her nightgown from her neck, pulling her back roughly. 

"Stop running away from me," he whispered in her ear. 

Hermione whimpered in pain. "You're evil, you know that?" she cried out. 

"I know, Hermione. It's my job to. Now unless you want to get your ass kicked, you better get in this bed right _now_," he ordered. Hermione groaned and moaned in aggravation. 

"I married an asshole," she choked out. Draco smirked from her reaction and released his grip from her silky nightgown. It felt so soft under his hands, and he wondered how soft her skin would be under his hands. 

"I can be extremely nice sometimes if you let me." 

Draco looked up at her, before rolling his eyes and propping himself up against He said, watching her turn around. She gritted her teeth as she felt his arms wrap around her small frame again. "Don't **_touch_** me! Don't you dare touch me!" she cried. 

"I told you; I'd hold you, tease you, kiss you in any way I want. Whether you like it or not," he growled into her ear. "Now go to bed before I do anything else," he said, his arms squeezing her tightly. 

Hermione had had enough of this. She untangled his arms roughly and sat up, leaning her head against the pillows. "Alright, fine then. Goodnight." 

Draco propped himself up on his elbows. "I'm not going to bed until you do."

"What's the point in that?" she asked him, crossing her arms. 

"I have to start getting used to you, don't I? We have to start getting to know one another. So I thought we can start by learning our bedtimes and all that shit. So, while I'm waiting, care to entertain me?"

"No!" She kicked him in the stomach and he groaned in pain, making her giggle. Draco stared back at her amusedly and then he started to laugh. They laughed along with each other until she stopped, trying to inhale in some air. He sat up too, and gently flopped her down against the mattress. Looking at her one more time, he tickled the living daylights out of her. She laughed and laughed and laughed until her legs couldn't take it anymore from using all that kicking, trying to pry him off. At the end, he sighed as he watched her writhe underneath him. She closed her eyes and lazily lolled her head to one side. 

"Open your eyes, Hermione." He said gently. She slowly fluttered her eyelids open. "Are you tired now?"

"No, not really… not anymore. Why do you ask?" 

"Do you still want to sleep in the living room?" he asked quietly, brushing a strand of hair that flew over to her face to her right side. She shook her head. 

"Not really. Why, did you have any other plans?" she asked him seductively, yet innocently. 

Draco widened his eyes and smirked. 

"Why… yes I do. How about another round of tickle me to death?" he asked. 

Hermione laughed. "Is that the best you can come up with? Tickle me to death? Well if you want to touch me again I suggest you come up with a more romantic title for our new game…" she ended off slowly, before licking her lips. 

"Hold that thought! Let me think…" he replied quickly, making her giggle another time. 

After another round of their tickling 'game', she sighed and closed her eyes. 

"I'm tired now," she told him. 

"Me too." He still had their arms laced around each other as she stared up at him down below. He looked down at her and then back at the lights. Turning it off with one flick, he looked back at his new wife. Just then, he swooped down for a kiss. Hermione was surprised by the gesture, but then again she was surprised at the fact that a few hours ago they were almost down each other's throats, but now it became romantic and enjoyable. He nibbled her bottom lip while he waited for an entrance. She opened her mouth slowly, before feeling his tongue slide in her. She unwrapped her arms around his as it gently made their way towards his hair. After they broke the kiss, he continued to hold her close towards his chest, loving the way her breasts felt against him. Listening to her breathing slowly calm down and move in a steady cadence, he savoured her scent one more time before falling asleep on her. 

~End of chapter 5~

_Author's Note- Is this too fast? I hope its not. Please tell me if you like it. I was just so pleased by all of my reviews I just thought I **had** to make a new chapter! Please review! I love you guys!_


	6. The Return

**My Bittersweet Life **

_-Edalene_

Summary- Over the summer of 6th year, Dumbledore asks Hermione Granger to marry her arch nemesis: Draco Malfoy. But the biggest problem is that he **_won't_** let her get the annulment? 

Author's Note- Greetings! You can call me 'E', 'Edalene', or 'Elise'. Please read after you read my story! I know there are many fics like this, but I hope to make it the best 'marriage' one. Please don't accuse me plagiarism, because I'll make it different from the other ones. So please help me improve it by reviewing. This isn't my first fic, I've written tons before but this is a new penname. Anyways.. I hope you enjoy. Should I continue it? If not, then just flame me. I had flames before, although I had more positive reviews than flames. However that isn't important right now. so let's just grab some chips and start reading. I know this is short, but I promise more satisfying chapters later! I characterized and sorted this fic into the humour group. So please tell me how you think of it! Also, I want to thank those ten people for reviewing my story! Reviews just make my day a fine one. Toodles! 

By the way, I know this is such a cynicism chapter for you, not to mention it's so damn corny, but please review. I guarantee you it will be a lot better on the way with your reviews! 

Also, I know that it has been a little more than a while since I've updated. But I've been having a short writer's block. Thank the heavens its gone! GONE GONE GONE. Like the wind… hehehe. Thank you so much for your reviews! I wonder what it's like to get 100… hmm can't wait! Anyways…

 ~~

Before on Chapter 5- 

She unwrapped her arms around his as it gently made their way towards his hair. After they broke the kiss, he continued to hold her close towards his chest, loving the way her breasts felt against him. Listening to her breathing slowly calm down and move in a steady cadence, he savoured her scent one more time before falling asleep on her.

~~

Rated R for many, juicy reasons. Hehe. ^-^. 

 ** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 **+++ Chapter 6- The Return+++ **

****

The next morning, Draco opened up his eyes. He found he was still asleep on his wife, and wondered if his weight had crushed her by any chance. He quickly shifted off her, and then walked to the window. Opening the drapes, Draco looked out the window. They went on a wizarding honeymoon, all from Narcissa's request and some of her connections. He walked over to the mini refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of champagne. Looking around the room, he finally spotted two goblets sitting broadly on top of the kitchen counter. He then poured an amount into the bottle, and took in a long sip. 

Finally, Hermione woke up. She sighed as she looked around the room. 'Why do I keep overlooking to see I married a Malfoy?' she wondered. 'Or that I'm one too…' She looked at him, and as he heard the bed shift he turned around to face her. 

"Did I hurt you last night?" he asked. She perked a brow. "I mean.. when we were… when I was lying on top of you?"

She shook her head. "No. Although I'd thought you'd be bony, you were actually quite comfortable." She answered. 

He smirked. "I knew it." 

"Knew what?"

"That you couldn't resist me." He answered, smirking wider. 

"Stop flattering yourself!" she said, just like what she had said previously last night. 

"However do you mean?" he asked, matter of factly. 

Hermione grunted, but then threw a pillow at him. "Are you sure you're not a homosexual?" she asked teasingly before she walked across the room. 

"HEY!" he exclaimed as he caught the pillow thanks to his fast seeker reflexes. "By the way, do you want another game of tickling?"

"Thank you for the offer, but no. I'm actually quite hungry. Got any plans?"

"No… because I was thinking about ordering from room service…" he drawled. "How about some… strawberries?" he asked, cocking his head to one side. 

"If you're thinking of having sex with me and aphrodisiacs you're wrong." She replied, before walking back towards him. She smiled at him seductively before placing her hands on his chest. He leaned in to her touch, and Hermione whispered in his ear, "however I do want something tasteful." Smacking his arse teasingly, she departed the room… leaving a horny Draco standing in the middle of the room gazing back at his dear wife. 

{At the beach}

Breakfast had been wonderful, although nothing had happened. Now they settled off for the beach, where Hermione asked Draco to pour sunscreen on her. He nodded, gulping before taking the cream and smearing it gently over her back. Hermione tossed her hair over one side of her shoulder. 

"Why are you doing this?" he finally asked, breaking the silence between them two. 

"Doing what?" she answered. 

"Opening up to me."

"Because I found you to be placid now that I pay a better amount of interest in you," she answered casually. 

"Mm-hmm…" he answered, staring off into space. 

"Draco can you teach me something?" 

He smirked, snapping out of his secret rendezvous thoughts. 

"Anything for you." He answered. 

She smiled. 

"Alright then. Teach me how to swim." 

^-^

After a few more weeks of spending some time together (a few pecks were exchanged however but there was no sex or too much lust although Draco had it badly) they found their honeymoon soon coming to an end.  Draco didn't want to go back to school, only stay with her now until the end of time. Although he'd never say anything, he loved staying here and even wanted to live in their luxurious suite. 

He took the bags from her wrist as they glanced around their room one more time. 

"Time to go…" he said. 

"I guess." She said, shrugging. 

He opened up the door for them, watching Hermione as she took a last glance at the room. "I'm going to miss the bed," she complained. Draco laughed. 

"No you won't. These beds are nothing compared to the ones we have in Malfoy Manor? Remember?" he asked her. 

"Well it was only one night."

"But you have to admit that it was comfortable."

"I don't remember!"

"How can you not remember?" he demanded. 

"SHUT UP! I've only been there one day so who cares? I'm going back anyways, it's not as if I have a choice!" she shouted, stomping her foot loudly as she grabbed the portkey off the table. Draco cursed to no one in particular, before apparating himself back home. 

Hermione ignored him as he started dusting himself with one hand after he shortly arrived, and decided to go into the kitchens. As soon as she went in there, she was startled by a house elf. Hermione screamed. 

"Oh… no, no, no, no, all Cubby's fault! I'm so sorry, Miss!" The elf squeezed. Cubby quickly went over to the refrigerator, pulled it open in one small arm and started banging his head on the handle. Hermione watched in awe as the house-elf started to abandon itself. 

"Wait! Wait, please- please stop!" she said. 

"I—I- -I can't!!!" he said between heavy breaths out. 

She sighed. 

"Please, from the order of Lady Malfoy… I command you to stop!" Hermione said, raising her voice. 

The house-elf scrambled away from her and disappeared inside another one of the rooms. Hermione shrugged her shoulders, before examining the kitchen. It was extremely huge, with tons of cabinets, drawers, appliances, and food. She opened the refrigerator, searching for some milk before Draco entered the room. He watched as she stared at the refrigerator, amazed at how much food it could hold. 

"Ahem," he interrupted, clearing his throat. 

Hermione whipped around. "Ugh. What do you want from me?"

"Nothing. But I can help you if you're looking for something," he said. 

"Alright then… may I have something to drink?"

"Why are you asking me? Do whatever that pleases you." He said, learning back into his chair. 

Hermione sighed. "But _where_ are the cups?" 

"Over there," he said, pointing to one of the cupboards. 

"Over _where_?" 

"There."

"_There_ _where_?"

"**HERE** for Merlin's Sake!" He said, rising out of his chair and pulling open a cabinet door vigorously. 

"Don't raise your voice, especially not to me," she said, quietly after a minute. She ignored the open cabinet next to her and just stared into his eyes. 

"Why? Does it frighten you?" he asked, smirking. 

There was a one second silence from Hermione. 

Draco smiled widely. "Haha. Imagine this… Granger, I mean .Hermione Malfoy is afraid of her own husband…" he said, drawling. 

"I'm not afraid!"

"Oh yes you are!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are?"

"Stop reiterating every damn sentence! It gets so bloody boring!"

"Then why didn't you answer before?" he said, coming back to his regular voice. Hermione shrugged. 

"I don't know. Just ignore it now. Can you give me another tour of your house?"

"It's not just _my_ house." 

"Huh?"

"Say it correctly." 

"Oh. Fine, then! Give me a tour of _our_ house…" 

He then smirked, before taking her hand without her permission. "Gladly." 

^-^

That night, after having dinner with Narcissa and catching up with all of her bubbly talk, Hermione and Draco made their way upstairs to their private headquarters. 

"Imagine, another week and then we're going back to school," he said, disrobing in front of her. Hermione blushed at the sight, before turning around. He smirked. "What? Never seen a naked man?"

"No…" she said, slightly embarrassed. 

Draco laughed. "Oh well, it doesn't matter. The only naked man you'll ever lay your pretty little eyes on is going to _me_, and only me," he said darkly. 

"Believe that…" she said, drawling. Hermione went over to her closet and decided to put on a simple negligee. As soon as she came out though, it didn't stop his eyes from almost popping out of his skull. She climbed into the bed and drew up the covers, lying right next to him. 

"Can you consider this?" he asked, turning around to face her. 

"Consider what?" she asked, sleepily. 

"That we're married." Draco said bluntly. 

"No, Draco, I cannot. At least it's no longer a nightmare," she replied, tuning around so that her back faced him. 

"Are you going to sleep now?" he asked quietly. 

"What do you think?" she murmured. 

"Can you do me one thing?"

"Right now?"

"Yes, now." He said, reaching over and flipping her back to face him. She groaned in protest but he just smirked. 

"Alright, what is it?"

"Kiss me."

"Sure." She answered. 

"Really?" he asked, practically glowing. Hermione smirked herself. 

"Yes. In your dreams…" she rolled around again.

"No!" He said, turning her over once more. 

"**_WHAT_**?" she screamed furiously. 

"Whoa… quite the fiery little mistress, eh?" Draco asked, taken aback. 

"Close your eyes, turn around, and go to sleep." She said. 

"Not until I get my kiss."

"Is this going to happen again?"

"Is what going to happen?"

"What happened the night you started tickling me?" She answered. 

"Maybe…" he drawled.  

"Well I'm sorry but I have no time for your games right now, Draco. Goodnight," Hermione said. 

"No! Kiss me!" 

Hermione thought about it. "Alright, I will, but first you have to beg."

"I have to what? Uh-uh, no way."

"Then I guess you're not getting your kiss."

"Wait! No… please, please Hermione. Please kiss me."

"I don't hear any feeling…" she said, mocking him. 

He grunted in annoyance. Then Draco softened. "Please, Hermione. Kiss me."

"You can do a lot better than that."

"Well I can, but then it will admit my true feelings for you, my dear."

"Don't act as if we were married for ages. Now say it with some thought…" she said, looking into his grey eyes.

"Promise you won't make fun of me?"

"Why would I?" she asked, laughing. 

"Alright. Here it goes," he commenced. 

"And?"

"Hermione, I want you to tongue me all over my body."

"What?"

"I want to make passionate love to you. I want to see your stomach swollen with children, ours. I want you to love me. But right now, all I want is a kiss." He said. 

Hermione's eyes widened. "What did you say?" she finally whispered after a few minutes. 

He gulped. "I said a lot of things," he whispered back quickly. 

"No. After you said 'please'."

"You want me to say it again?"

She nodded, smiling. 

"I want your tongue all over my flesh?" 

"Go on."

"I want you to ride me and blow me?"

She laughed, but smacked him playfully. 

"I want to make love to you. I want to see your stomach swollen with our children. And last but not least, I want a--." He was stopped by her granting his wishes as her mouth was placed gently to his. She closed her eyes, then ran her tongue slowly over his bottom lip. Hermione took in a lot of air as he opened his mouth, before sticking her tongue in his entrance, and then their tongues both started battling for dominance. She moved one of her hands to his scalp, and then within a few minutes she pushed him down on the bed. 

Draco's eyes widened as his head sunk over the pillows. He did expect some sort of peck, but _nothing_ like this. Her hand slid down his shoulder, to his arm, feeling his smooth skin and chiseled muscles. He pulled her close to him by her waist, and the soft satin fabric covering her skin slid upwards as his hand moved down her thigh, with him trying to deepen their kiss. Then Hermione's arm came back up along his taunt chest until she enclosed her hands around his neck. 

She then opened her eyes, looking down at him. He kept his eyes open all this time, watching her down below, watching his beautiful wife caress him lovingly. She smirked at his reaction, before giving his temple a feathery kind of --. "Kiss," he ended off. 

"Hmm?"

"I wanted a.. kiss. I was about to say that whe--…" Again, Draco was interrupted. 

"Just shut _up_ and stop thinking about words. Think about _me_," Hermione murmured sexily into his ear. "Just don't ruin this moment," she whispered back at him before they fell into a deep slumber, arms embraced. 

_~End of chapter 6~_


	7. Scones

**My Bittersweet Life **

_-Edalene_

Summary- Over the summer of 6th year, Dumbledore asks Hermione Granger to marry her arch nemesis: Draco Malfoy. But the biggest problem is that he **_won't_** let her get the annulment? 

Author's Note- Greetings! You can call me 'E', 'Edalene', or 'Elise'. Please read after you read my story! I know there are many fics like this, but I hope to make it the best 'marriage' one. Please don't accuse me plagiarism, because I'll make it different from the other ones. So please help me improve it by reviewing. This isn't my first fic, I've written tons before but this is a new penname. Anyways.. I hope you enjoy. Should I continue it? If not, then just flame me. I had flames before, although I had more positive reviews than flames. However that isn't important right now. so let's just grab some chips and start reading. I know this is short, but I promise more satisfying chapters later! I characterized and sorted this fic into the humour group. So please tell me how you think of it! Also, I want to thank those ten people for reviewing my story! Reviews just make my day a fine one. Toodles! 

By the way, I know this is such a cynicism chapter for you, not to mention it's so damn corny, but please review. I guarantee you it will be a lot better on the way with your reviews! 

Also, I know that it has been a little more than a while since I've updated. But I've been having a short writer's block. Thank the heavens its gone! GONE GONE GONE. Like the wind… hehehe. Thank you so much for your reviews! I wonder what it's like to get 100… hmm can't wait! Anyways…

--

**_DAMMIT THE STUPID FANFICTION IS DOWN AGAIN. BLOODY HELL!!!!! But anyways, thank you so much for your kind reviews!!!!!!_**

--

~~

Before on Chapter 6- 

"I wanted a.. kiss. I was about to say that whe--…" Again, Draco was interrupted. 

"Just shut _up_ and stop thinking about words. Think about _me_," Hermione murmured sexily into his ear. "Just don't ruin this moment," she whispered back at him before they fell into a deep slumber, arms embraced. 

~~

Rated R for many, juicy reasons. Hehe. ^-^. 

** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**+++ Chapter 7- Scones+++ **

****

The next morning, Hermione opened her eyes and smiled as she felt him cuddle up against her. 'I'm actually warming up to Draco…' she thought. 'But why shouldn't I? He's my husband after all.' She smirked as she thought about it, before untangling herself from his caring grip, but he wouldn't let go. Hermione gritted her teeth. 'Does he think I'm actually going to run away?' She just had a wonderful dream about aphrodisiacs with Draco, and now that dream became a thought. 

Draco stirred, and a few seconds later he opened his eyes. "Where are you going?"

"Um… to the lavatory." She answered. 

"Okay." Then he kissed her cheek before releasing her. Hermione put on her robe and slippers, before disappearing out of the door. 

It had taken a few minutes for her to lastly enter the kitchen. She smiled as she took in the sight of her own, beautiful surroundings. Finally, she looked around for the things she was going to need for preparation… 

^-^

Draco awoke an hour later to an aroma right under his nose. It smelled so good, and he wondered what in the world it could have been. Finally, he realized something. She wasn't with him. "Damn," he cursed out loud. "What if she really went away?"

Just then, a house-elf appeared. "M-M-M-Master D-D-Draco?" squeaked an elf. 

"Oh get on with it!" he snapped. 

"I'm so-s-s-sorry, but I didn't mean to um… in-in-interrupt," it replied. 

"Well?" he asked impatiently. 

"Young Lady Malfoy wishes you to join her in the kitchen," it answered. He smirked. 

"Good, so she's still here," he said more to himself, but audibly. 

"Y-y-yes, Master."

"Alright, Elf. Get me my robe," Draco ordered. 

The house elf immediately ran over to the closet and fumbled for something. After a few seconds, it retrieved Draco's bathrobe and handed it to his master, bowing. "Here," it said. 

"Be quiet!" Draco snapped. "Don't even talk. Now go and make the bed." 

And then, he went down to the kitchens, wondering what she had prepared for him. 

~

As soon as he neared the door, he paused to take in the scrumptious smell coming from inside. It wafted throughout the castle, and he wondered what in the world she had planned. Taking in a deep breath, he pushed the door open with one hand. 

Hermione was sitting in one of the chairs, a hand with the _Daily Prophet_ while the other one held a coffee cup. As soon as he entered, she smiled and turned to face him. 

"Good morning!" she said, cheerfully. 

"Glad to know your knickers aren't in a twist today," he said, smirking. 

"Yup. I have something to show you," she replied. 

"Oh you do, do you? What is it?" he asked, sitting down next to him. She reached for his hand across the table and pulled him up. Then they walked a good five feet before they reached the end of the kitchen. She clasped her hands over his eyes. 

"This is a surprise," she whispered in his ear. With one hand securely wrapped around his head, she smiled as she pulled open the oven door. She then took the tray out of the machine and pushed it over the counter. Leaning over, she took one piece and swirled it around his face. 

"My, my, what do we have here?" he wondered out loud. She smirked. 

"Open your mouth," she ordered. He opened it forcefully, anticipating as to what might come next. She slid the piece into his mouth, and he slowly chewed it. Hermione released her hands and then kissed him on the cheek. "Well, how is it?"

"Bloody hell this is delicious!" He exclaimed, before glancing back at the tray. On it was beautifully carved walnut and honey scones. The walnuts rested carefully on top of the bread. It was lightly burned with a rounded shape, giving it a plump figure. Draco took another one from the tray and quickly gobbled it up. 

"Like it?"

"I love it, Hermione. Why'd you do this?" he asked, looking at her through mouthfuls.

"I wanted to surprise you," she said. 

"What for?"

"No reason. I haven't baked for a long time, and now that you have all the equipment without having to go shopping for it, I decided to make it here." She said. 

"You can make it anytime!" he said. "Can you do it again?"

"I can do it every day if you want." 

"Great," he said, smirking. Then he reached over to the refrigerator and pulled out some whip cream. He sprayed the cream all over the scone, before putting it to his mouth. Hermione watched her husband enjoy her little treat, smiling at the same time. "Have one," he said. 

"No it's okay."

"NO! Have one!" he then stuck one in her mouth. Hermione choked, but managed to swallow it. "It's good right?" 

"Yes," she answered, taking her tongue and running it over her lips after swallowing it. Draco watched her with animalistic hunger, before he gulped down the last piece. There were no more scones left, and he wondered if she'd bake more for him by the end of the day. 

"Here, you have some whip cream on the side of your lips," he said, pointing to a part. Hermione rubbed her cheeks. 

"Gone?"

"No, it's more the right." 

"Where?"

"There," he pointed. 

"Dammit let's not start this again!" she exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. Draco smirked, before leaning over to close the space between them. 

Hermione rubbed her mouth again. "Now?"

"No… it's still there."

"WHERE DAMMIT?"

Draco laughed, and she started laughing herself. Just then, he leaned over and licked it off for her. Hermione blushed shyly, and then he pulled a strand of hair out of her face. 

"Don't be afraid of me, dearest Hermione." He said softly. 

She looked up at his stormy eyes and swallowed. "I'm not afraid," she tired to say bravely. 

"Do you realize we're doing what we did in our honeymoon?" he asked. 

She laughed. "Y-yes."

"I thought so… now if you're not afraid, then why are you stuttering?" he asked, leaning in more. His breath tickled the sensitive part at the back of her neck. Hermione's knees started to tremble, and she leaned back against the counter even more forcefully. Draco smirked to himself as he thought about the effect he was having on her. 

Suddenly, when she spoke it provoked him out of his sexual world. "Why do you call me Mudblood?" she asked. Draco groaned. 

"Is that all you care about? After all this?"

"After all what?" she asked innocently, battling her eyelashes at him. What she did with those eyes just drove him mad. He leaned into the crook of her neck, before flicking his tongue gently across her soft skin. And then that topic was dismissed. 

"Your skin is so soft and perfect," he whispered, planting another kiss there. 

"Mmm," she moaned, moving her hands up to his sides, running it all over his body. All of the moans and laughs she made, this one was the most beautiful thing Draco had ever heard. He sucked on her flesh, giving her a big love-bite visible enough for everybody to observe and know that she was claimed. Hermione then pushed his hair back behind his ears. "I'm still hungry," she said. 

He smirked. "Want more?"

"No, I have a craving for… toast." 

"What? After all this seducing all you want is a piece of toast?" Draco said, disheartened, annoyed yet amused. She smirked. 

"Yes! Do you want to cook with me?"

"Oh, alright." He finally gave in, before kissing her quickly on the lips. 

Meanwhile, Narcissa heard most of their conversations. She smirked evilly to herself. 'Things are warming up in there… if only it would warm up sooner…'  __

_~End of chapter 7~_


End file.
